


like the stars

by kunimiakiras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, akaashi just loves the stars ok, please join me in loving these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimiakiras/pseuds/kunimiakiras
Summary: Looking out at the night sky, at the stars and the moon, Akaashi believes, deep in his heart, that Suga's doing the same thing, not too far from where he is. Staring at the same view.





	like the stars

Akaashi realizes it easily and quickly.

He _likes_ being around Sugawara-san. He enjoys their conversations that can end up going on and on for hours (which is surprising in itself, as he's not one to talk that long with anyone else but Bokuto-san), enjoys Suga's company and the way he can brighten the mood like it's nothing, and he very much enjoys the fact that Suga's got a completely different vibe compared to the friends he's usually around — one that he can handle much better than the overly loud and energetic personalities that are Kuroo and Bokuto-san. It's comfortable and warm.

Suga's presence is just so calming and the contrast between him and Akaashi's friends is refreshing. He can relax around him easily and, perhaps for once, he can feel like Suga's not expecting something more from him. He doesn't feel pressured. They're similar. They have a lot in common, and Akaashi gravitates towards that. They're both setters, both co-captains, they both have to deal with some high maintenance players on their teams. They can understand each other. He's exactly what the Fukurodani setter needed in his life. A change of pace, a breath of fresh air; to Akaashi, that's what Suga is.

He's like the stars that Akaashi loves sneaking out into his backyard to see at night through the telescope he'd gotten for his birthday a while back, all warm and bright. Shining. Beautiful. Akaashi doesn't remember how he became so infatuated with the stars, it kinda just... happened. All he knows is that they're a reassuring sight, like when things are bad and he can't seem to fall asleep at night the stars are always there to help him feel better, to help him calm down. They're intriguing and _captivating_. Like Sugawara-san. Suga is incredibly captivating. Akaashi wants to know more. About the stars, and about Suga.

Akaashi talks to Suga as much as he can in the time that they have. Conversations in between matches, during lunch breaks, text messages, calls. Even though they're in the same general proximity, Akaashi can't get enough of him and the interactions they have. The brief moments when Suga catches his gaze over the volleyball net. He's so close, yet so far away. When Karasuno has made their rotation and is up against Fukurodani in the training camp practice matches, Suga's on the bench, again, and Akaashi rarely gets to see him play when he's busy focusing on his own matches.

When it's late and everyone's exhausted from playing games and doing penalties and they're meant to be resting for the next day, Akaashi calls him, just to hear his voice some more. They have to sneak out of their rooms and speak in hushed whispers to each other to avoid waking up their teams, to avoid getting into trouble. But, because it's Suga, he believes it's worth it. He doesn't mind losing a bit of sleep for him, and Suga is more than willing to engage in conversation.

Usually with conversations, Akaashi's the one who's just there to listen. Whether the other person is ranting or telling a story, Akaashi's only there to be a good friend and keep them company, but with Suga it's different. Suga indulges in him. He asks questions and makes it clear that he wants to get to know Akaashi as much as he wants to get to know Suga and they're both given equal chances to talk and listen. Suga's not there just to make it all about himself. Akaashi likes that about him.

With his phone perched between his right shoulder and his ear, with the screen pressed against his cheek, Akaashi migrates towards the big clear windows, almost subconsciously. With Suga's voice coming through the speaker of his phone, he presses his hand against the windows, and he feels the cool glass against his heat of his palm. He feels the warmth that erupts from inside him at every word that comes out of Suga's mouth. Looking out at the night sky, at the stars and the moon, Akaashi believes, deep in his heart, that Suga's doing the same thing, not too far from where he is. Staring at the same view.

And, with that thought in mind, he closes his eyes. Focuses on the sound of Suga's quiet voice. Smiles.

**—**

Bokuto-san's the first to know about it all. Not that Akaashi even mentions it to him in the first place, but someway, somehow, he just _knows_. He says he's got some sort of mental radar for these kinds of things; says he can read Akaashi's blank facial expressions and can just tell when he's got feelings for someone because they're good friends and all. Akaashi’s not very impressed, and Bokuto tells him that the look on his face is scary.

"What are you talking about?" Akaashi asks after Bokuto's said some nonsense about being the best person to ask for relationship advice from. He doesn't know where that came from. Bokuto's never had a girlfriend in his life. Also, to put it simply, Akaashi would rather die than ask Bokuto-san for relationship advice.

"I'm talking about the crush you obviously have on Karasuno's number two." Bokuto-san says.

Akaashi chokes on the water he was trying to drink, and Bokuto-san has to pat him on the back through his coughs until he's alright again. "How do you-"

"So, you do have a crush!"

"No, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto-san doesn't seem to hear his denial, or ignores him, more like, and before he knows it Bokuto's holding his face in both hands. "Listen here, Akaashi. Because I'm the best friend you have, let me be the one to help you get your boyfriend."

Akaashi can’t think of anything worse. Bokuto-san isn’t always awful when it comes to giving advice, but the idea of putting his love life into Bokuto’s hands strikes fear in Akaashi’s heart. Like, something will definitely go wrong if Bokuto’s the one in charge of it all. Everything about it sounds like a bad idea. Besides, it’s his life, so he believes it should ultimately be his choice when it comes to doing something about his feelings.

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, it’ll be great, I swear!” He says, hands now on Akaashi’s shoulders as he shakes the setter back and forth. It’s times like these that Akaashi hates how Bokuto-san doesn’t give up so easily. It won’t be great. Not at all. But the only way Akaashi can get him to drop the whole topic is if he gives in a little bit.

So, Akaashi does exactly that. He lets Bokuto-san talk enthusiastically about his idea and he listens when Bokuto speaks as if this was some sort of game plan. He mentions a bunch of other names, for some reason, and Akaashi has to sit there and silently wonder why there’d even need to be so many people involved anyways (as well as wonder what he ever did in his life to deserve being put through this conversation). He barely pays attention to the words Bokuto’s saying after he mentions something about a blow-up kiddy pool and a mini volleyball net, but he’s not sure he even notices the lack of attention. Bokuto’s way too into this one-sided conversation.

For as long as he can, Akaashi will avoid having Bokuto-san involved in anything Suga related.

**—**

The next person to know about it is Kuroo-san, who Bokuto-san claims he absolutely did not mention it to (" _I swear I didn't say a thing! He asked about it himself, and, I just sort of? Confirmed it?_ "). Akaashi's a little annoyed, but he'll let it go for now.

During one of their breaks in between matches, when Bokuto-san has rushed off to excitedly speak to Hinata and Akaashi is left on the sidelines, Kuroo-san brings it up personally.

"So, Sugawara?" He asks, and at first Akaashi thinks he's actually trying to talk to Suga, but a quick glance around shows that the Karasuno co-captain isn't even around.

Akaashi stares at him. Blinks. "I'm sorry?"

Kuroo-san grins, cheeky and maybe a little bit teasing. With his hands on his hips, he casts his gaze towards where Suga is, sat with Yaku-san and Nobuyuki-san. "You like him. Bokuto keeps going on about the way you talk about Suga, so it's hard not to know about it."

Okay, Akaashi's very annoyed. His eye twitches. He's going to need to have a little talk with Bokuto-san later.

"I have never done that."

Kuroo-san reaches out to slap him on the back harshly, but playfully, and Akaashi has to resist the urge to glare at him for it. He's not as close to Kuroo as Bokuto-san is, but Kuroo still talks to him like they've known each other for years. "You have to be more honest with your feelings, Akaashi!"

Akaashi's not sure why they're even having this conversation right now, but Kuroo-san's probably last on the list of people he wants to talk to about it, right next to Bokuto-san. Why do the upperclassmen have to be nosy? And, why do they supposedly know more about his feelings than he does? Something isn't right here, he thinks.

Akaashi shakes his head. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." He mumbles, "and don't be so loud."

"Okay, fine! Keep your secrets, I'll just get them from Bokuto."

This time, Akaashi does glare at him. Not that Kuroo-san even pays attention to it, because he's too distracted with his attention now on the ace he mentioned. Kuroo waves at him and Bokuto-san waves back almost too eagerly.

"I think he likes you too, you know." Kuroo-san says, and then he leaves. Just like that. Without another word, without even waiting for Akaashi's response, he's rushing off to tackle Bokuto-san to the floor. Full of energy, like always.

He watches them for a moment and lets Kuroo's words replay in his mind, briefly.

_I think—_

Akaashi looks away, towards Suga who's surprisingly already looking at him. Suga smiles.

 _He likes you too_.

**—**

Last but not least is Sugawara-san. Akaashi tells him about it himself, albeit a bit awkwardly and in a slight state of panic. He can't risk having Bokuto-san or Kuroo-san bring it up for him, and with their training camp coming to an end and Karasuno going back to Miyagi that night, Akaashi figures he has to say it or else he might regret it if he doesn't. There's not enough time left, and he's sure if he keeps it quiet it'll still somehow get spread around their teams anyways (Bokuto and Kuroo like to gossip). The last thing he wants is for Suga to find out from anyone that isn't him.

So, sometime after the big barbecue when everyone's cherishing the last few moments of relaxation time and the last few moments of the training camp in general, Akaashi excuses himself and Suga from the crowd, mumbling out something about a _setter talk_. With his hand wrapped loosely around one of Suga's wrists, he tugs him away, and Suga falls into step with him easily.

When they've moved to a more private spot, Akaashi drops his hold on Suga's wrist and says it without looking at him. A small and simple _I like you_ with his heart in his throat and his hands suddenly feeling shaky. He cringes on the inside as soon as the words leave his mouth, because he has no idea what he's doing but he feels like he's just imitating the girls who've confessed to him in the past. Akaashi's not sure what he's expecting in response, but the breathy laugh that Suga lets out isn't it.

For a brief, fleeting moment, Akaashi's afraid he's made a mistake, but then Suga's turning him around so that they're face to face and he feels their fingers brush against each other. And then Suga speaks, with a voice as soft as the smile on his face. Genuine and sweet. His words sweep away any lingering thought of this confession being a mistake right away.

When the Tokyo teams head out to say their goodbyes to Karasuno, Akaashi doesn't know how to feel. He feels... overwhelmed with emotion. Sad, because he probably won't see Suga again until Nationals, that is, if they even make it there. Maybe they'll end up losing, and Suga will graduate before he gets the chance to meet him again. Maybe Fukurodani won't make it. There's plenty of possibilities that things will go wrong somewhere along the way, and the thought of that completely makes Akaashi feel like his heart is sinking. But despite all that, he's also happy. Very happy, in fact, because Suga likes him _too_. (Kuroo-san was right.)

Akaashi still doesn't know where they stand, he's just aware that their feelings are mutual, but for now that's more than enough for him.

And because it's Suga, Akaashi knows they'll figure it out along the way and things will turn out alright in the end.

Akaashi waves goodbye to all of them. To Tsukishima after he's brushed Kuroo-san off, to Hinata after he's told Lev he'll grow taller while they're away, to Kageyama (who was very grateful Akaashi saved him from choking to death earlier). But then Suga steps into view, and instead of going towards the bus like everyone else, he heads towards Akaashi, and Akaashi feels his face heat up when he grabs his hand and smiles. He doesn't speak, doesn't need to when the look in Suga's eyes tell him everything.

Suga squeezes his hand lightly, and Akaashi feels his heart squeeze with it before he lets go and hops onto the bus with the rest of his team. He stands there until the bus is gone, until it's out of sight and he can no longer see it or the passengers inside. Until he feels Bokuto-san's hand on his shoulder and sees the warming smile on his face. Until his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _I hope to see you again soon_ , it reads. From Suga. Short and sweet, simple, but it's enough for him. He reads it over and over again, even though Bokuto-san's still there beside him with a dumb overly proud look on his face, even though Kuroo-san has nudged Bokuto-san out of the way just to invade Akaashi's privacy and read the texts himself.

He reads it, and smiles.

Even if they're hours away from each other and Akaashi can't see him, he knows he's somewhere out there, and he always will be.

Just like the stars.


End file.
